


For Choice

by Kalloway



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Misfits have been invited to perform at a benefit concert...
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	For Choice

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'there is always a choice', which made me think of Rock 4 Choice...

Both Jerrica and Kimber looked at the pile that had just arrived from the mailroom. 

"Demos are mine," Kimber said quickly, grabbing for thick envelopes. Jerrica reached for one of the industry magazines, not surprised to see a multi-page article about how benefit concerts have increased airplay and sales. 

"Did you know that the Misfits are playing a Rock for Choice show?" Jerrica questioned after a moment. Kimber had already torn into a bubble-mailer. 

"Right away. Stormer called, excited. Though Jem and the Holograms weren't asked... Should... we do something, too?" 

Jerrica nodded. Of course. "We'll go see the show."


End file.
